Hetalia! (Sketchs de Quebec)
by Wahou
Summary: Quebec est un personnage qui aura peut-être un jour l'honneur de figurer dans Hetalia, car depuis longtemps, c'est une province canadienne qui essaie d'atteindre son autonomie et de devenir un pays indépendant. Quebec est du genre... Chialeux et excentrique. Ses mets préférés sont la poutine et la gibelotte. Quant à Canada, comme toujours, aucun pays ne le reconnais.
1. Hetalia (Sketch 1) Référendums

Bonjour! Voici l'affaire: Ceci est un recueil de sketchs basés sur le personnage Quebec! À vous de voir si vous aimez l'idée ou pas, si oui, faites-le moi savoir: J'aurai le courage de continuer à l'écrire! Si jamais vous êtes intéressés par un petit introduction d'Hetalia pour Quebec, en voici un bon que j'ai trouvé et qui m'a beaucoup interpellé sur youtube :

**【Aya_me】 まるかいて地球 ~ケベック州 | Marukaite Chikyuu (Québec Version)**

Bref, peu importe... bonne lecture!

* * *

**Hetalia!**

* * *

Le Quebec a vu ses référendums échouer deux fois. À son référendum de 1980 comme à son référendum de 1995. Il entretient une certaine haine contre les anglais en les blâmant que ces deux échecs sont forcément de leurs fautes.

* * *

Canada était assied devant la télé, en petit bonhomme sur le divan. Il étreignait son ours en peluche blanc en regardant attentivement une émission de hockey.

- Who are you? Demanda l'ours en peluche.

- I'm Canada…Your owner… répondit-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la télévision.

Tout à coup, Québec entra dans le salon en furie, ouvrant la porte dans un gros fracas. Il portait son manteau bleu quotidien, avec son écharpe blanche et la même mèche frisée que celle qu'arborait la coiffure de son frère, Canada. Comme toujours, Quebec gardait son attitude capricieuse et « Chialeuse », comme il le disait si bien lui-même :

- J'EN AI MARRE DE VIVRE AVEC TOI, FRÉROT!

Canada se leva en sursaut, abandonnant son émission de télévision et serrant son ours en peluche contre lui. Son visage exprimait clairement son incompréhension et sa terreur :

- Wh…What?

- MAUDIT! J'PU CAPABLE DE L'ANGLAIS, TU COMPRENDS PAS?! TOUTE EST EN ANGLAIS : LES POSTERS, LES LIVRES, LA TV, PIS MÊME LA CAFETIÈRE!

- But… It's my language… I…

- NON! J'M'EN VAIS BYE!

Quebec fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de la maison et se mit à essayer de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée :

- TABARNAQUE!

Canada regarda longuement Quebec se débattre avec la porte en poussant de nombreux jurons. Après un certain délai, Canada sortit une clé de sa poche et l'agitât. Un rictus issu de satisfaction et de peur se dessina sur ses traits.

- DONNE MOUÉ CA! hurla Quebec en se jetant sur son frère, qui tentait de garder la clé le plus loin possible de son frère en la tendant à bout de bras.

Quebec poussât Canada sur le divan et tentât tant bien que mal de se glisser jusqu'à la clé.

- But, I don't want you to go! I love you!

- I HATE YOU CALISS!

- I could buy you a Putin!

- ON DIT POUTINE, CRISS, POUTINE! COMBIEN DE FOIS VA FALLOIR QUE J'TE L'RÉPÈTE!

L'ours en peluche de Canada se mêla à la dispute :

- Who are you?

Personne ne lui répondit. Les deux frères étaient trop occupés à tenter de s'arracher la clé des mains.

* * *

**Hetalia!**


	2. Hetalia (Sketch 2) Carré Rouge

**Hetalia!**

* * *

En 2012, Le Quebec a connu un trouble au niveau de la scolarité qui a été su un peu partout dans le monde. La hausse des frais de scolarité a amené un grand nombre de jeunes québécois à manifester dans les rues de Montreal. Londres, Paris et New-York manifestèrent eux-même depuis leurs pays pour soutenir les jeunes québécois.

* * *

France marchandait des baguettes de pain dans les kiosques extérieurs. Il acheta sa dixième : « Cela suffira pour la journée » , se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la section des vins.

Tout à coup, Quebec passât dans la rue en brandissant une pancarte Il portait un petit carré de tissus rouge sur son veston. Voyant l'étrange situation, France l'appela:

- Hey, Quebec! Que fais-tu là?

- Je proteste!

- Encore? À propos de quoi, cette fois?

Quebec ne répondit pas tout de suite. Révolté, il jeta son affiche par terre et se rua vers une voiture pour tenter de la renverser, en vain. Seul, il n'y parviendrait pas de sitôt.

- Les frais de scolarité! Ils ont monté! JE SUIS EN COLÈRE!

Canada, qui passait par là en tenant toujours son ourson, croisa Quebec près de la voiture :

- Oh! hi, Quebec!

- NON PAS TOÉ!

- Please… Brother… Could you step aside? It's my car…

- I KNOW! (Quebec tendit ses muscles de plus belle mais le véhicule ne bougea pas d'un pouce)

Canada baissa la tête face au mauvais caractère de son frère :

- You can't mistreat me like that only because i'm english…

- ESTI J'TE TRAITE COMME J'VEU! Et d'toute façon, J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter!

- So you mistreat animals too?! S'étonna Canada, appeuré, en serrant son ours blanc contre son ventre.

- C'EST UNE EXPRESSION FRANCAISE!

France leva l'index, plus loin derrière, voulant placer un mot :

- Je vais t'aider à manifester, Quebec!

- MERCI, France!

Il rejoignit Quebec et les deux forcèrent ensemble dans l'objectif aberrant de renverser la voiture. Puis, America et England qui s'approchaient s'ajoutèrent à la manifestation. La voiture ne bronchait pas plus. Canada restait derrière dans l'ombre et pleurait à chaude larme.

* * *

**Hetalia!**


End file.
